


I Hate That I'm Your Friend.

by genetically_awesome



Series: Ninja Sex Party and the time they bought a 10 foot deep pool for a friend. [1]
Category: Samurai Abstinence Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, F/M, Other, but she's not the hulk just a figure of speech lol, character just wanted a sandwich, her home was desetroyed in the aftermath, ish, it'll be explained later, it's confusing to eplain in tags without ruining it, she angRY, she turn green ;), then the samurai abstinence patrol attacked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genetically_awesome/pseuds/genetically_awesome
Summary: Bella just wanted a sandwich. She didn't want her home destroyed by two people versus two people with different opinions.  Bella is anGRY.





	

   "Finny, I know your home was destroyed." The owner of the pool Bella was in had stood by the edge of the deep end. "But you can't live here. I can't keep on erasing footage to keep your secret."

 

   "Okay, land dweller." Bella said, sadly. She pulled herself out of the water and onto the edge. The owner hand her a towel and she dried off. Her legs were still wet, but not enough to force her to change.

 

   "You're gonna have to get your own pool. I can't house you here." The owner said, handing her a clean pair of clothes she kept their. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go, but the police are scavenging all the footage of the battle to figure out how those two were able go from the past to the future."

 

   "I understand." Bella said, squeezing the water out of her hair. "Let me go get my backpack and stuff and I'll leave."

 

   Bella quickly gets her stuff and changes into dry clothes, and waves bye to the owner as she leaves the building.

 

   She unlocks her car and puts the keys in as she puts her stuff in the back seat. She buckles her seat belt, drives out of the parking lot, and continues to drive until she finds a seemingly abandon building. She parks in the parking lot, grabs her blanket from the back, roles down the windows, and reclines her seat and turns off the car.

 

   She falls asleep almost instantly, dreaming of the water.

 

* * *

 

 

   "Is-Is she dead?" She hears as she wakes up. She doesn't open her eyes just yet, wanting to sleep for just  _five more minutes_. She flips off what ever's making the noise, and she hears laughter. "She's not dead, Ninja Brian!"

 

   She sits up -Ninja Brian? As in one of the four fuckers who destroyed half the city over whether people should be allowed to have sex? Oh boy is she  _angry._

 

"Oh boy, can I complain." Bella says, getting out of the car and into the guy with a Star of David on his shirt's face, waggling her finger. "You  _fucks_ destroyed my home! I should kill you, both! Right now! You destroyed my home, my pool, my everything! AND I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A SANDWICH!"

 

   "Woah, woah, lady, calm down." The Star of David guy said, putting his hands up in surrender. The Ninja Brian guy was leaning against Bella's car, with what could be guessed to have been a smirk on his face. "I didn't mean to-"

 

   "OH BUT YOU DID!" She screams, slapping him on his cheek hard enough to leave a bruise. "YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I OWNED IN YOUR STUPID BATTLE OVER A MATTER OF OPINIONS!"

 

   "I'm sorry." He said, bringing a hand to his cheek and groaned. "We can build you a new pool if you like. It could be in our sub-basement. Just, don't hit me again. Yours are more painful than Ninja Brian's over there." He gestured to the Ninja currently leaning against her car and flipping them both off.

 

   "Damn straight." The girl said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

   "It needs to be ten foot deep with giant hidey-holes and little caves." Bella said, sketching out a design on the some paper. Danny - she had learned was the guy's name - nodded his head, confused on why it needed to look like a giant fish tank. "I need places to hide, and freshwater helps keep the scales from drying out."

 

   "So like a giant fish tank." He said, scratching his head. Bella paused, then nodded. "But what do you mean by 'keeps the scales from drying out'?"

 

   "I'm a mermaid, bitch." She said, continuing with her sketch. Danny looked absolutely shocked, and well, nobody could tell what Ninja Brian was thinking as he made cookies. "I need to exercise my fins and gills as much as possible to prevent laziness."

 

   "But mermaids don't exist...do they?" Danny said, confused. Ninja Brian pulled the last batch of cookies out of the over, and let them cool as he sat next to Bella and looked at her design.

 

   "Just you wait, once this is fully built, your mind will be blown more than your dick would be." Bella said, and Ninja Brian let out a silent laugh.

 

   And, it took three months to build. As she promised, Bella stripped to her underwear, ran, jumped, and dolphin dived into the water. Danny and Ninja Brian sat at the edge of the pool watching in amazement as Bella jumped over an imaginary line.

 

   She had such a gorgeous tail; it was black, but her fins kinda faded into a bright pink that glowed. Her hair went from jet black to bright pink in such a beautiful way that it was hard to look away. Somehow, she's not even sure how, she had a seashell bra, and that always made her giggle. Her gills stretched across her sides, three on each side, and they were black and the moved with each breath she took. Her ears even became little fins, that went from jet black to bright pink at the ends.

 

   She perched herself onto a rock once she finished jumping and splashing around. She sighed contently as she looked over her new home.

 

   "Holy shit. Mermaids  _are_ real." Danny gasped, in awe. Ninja Brian nodded his head, and they just stared at the girl on the rocks.

 

   "Told ya so, bitch." Bella said, flashing a toothy grin. She even had sharp teeth, wow. she jumped into the water and swam right were Danny and Ninja Brian were sitting. "I'm a goddamn mermaid. The queen of the fricking sea. Well, I was before I was caught in a fish net. But that's a story for another day."


End file.
